


Closing the Distance

by RoyalSoapy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationships, Eventual Persona 5 scramble/strikers spoilers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Roommates, weaving Akechi into P5S storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSoapy/pseuds/RoyalSoapy
Summary: Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu met, only to part. They reunited, only to have one of them wake up from a dream. Now they navigate Akira's return to Tokyo to spend time with his friends as promised. It's not the first time they've been separated, but a lot can happen in one summer. Another version of P5S.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Normal. That’s how it’s supposed to be now that he’s back in his hometown. It had been two weeks since Akira had returned from Tokyo, and his year there while on probation was anything but normal. Yet, it felt familiar and more safe than ‘home’.

He remembered the first few months of Shujin being difficult as the transfer student with a record. Hushed whispers of his false delinquent status carried throughout hallways. Students scrambled when he chose a path to lessen the risk of meeting eye to eye. Those days he did not miss, but they were presented to him once more when he started his third year at his old school.

Normal students weren’t supposed to bring pets, and he had managed to bypass that rule at Shujin. Not in his hometown. On his first day, his not-cat companion had jumped out of his bag to explore the school a bit before joining up with Akira later, and that was a lucky move. His bags were immediately checked when he arrived at the gates. Just his, and no doubt they were disappointed when the only thing they found inside were the required textbooks. From that day on, him and Morgana felt it best that Morgana stayed at home while he went to school. Much to the disappointment of both parties.

Without Morgana, the days went by painfully slow. Akira wondered if it would just take a few months to adjust to his new normal, but something in his gut said that a small town school would thrive on his record for a very long time. He told himself it would only be one more year before he could transfer completely out of the town. College? Maybe. The idea of moving to Tokyo again and working at LeBlanc until he figured things out seemed appealing. But by then, most of his friends probably would be elsewhere.

After reclaiming their choice in their future, a lot of them had lofty goals. But he felt proud in their ambition, and didn’t doubt the path they set ahead for themselves. It never occurred to him that he would have to figure something out for himself instead of just saving Japan.

Normal parents probably would have welcomed their now cleared son with open, and loving arms. His parents were normal in the sense that they followed the course of life. School, get married, have a child. His father was like any other stoic, Japanese man. He left nothing to rise to the surface to discern or speculate.

His mother was distraught when his sentence was passed, but since being back, it was as if it never happened. Any slight mention, and she was the first to make a topic change. He could only assume it was to protect her fragile demeanor. She had always been like this. Keeping face was important in a small town like this, and his act must have absolutely destroyed her. Being back didn’t remedy the situation for her at all. The housewives still circulated whatever they could in her earshot, as if to remind her that her rankings in society still remained.

The year away, he imagined, was probably the best thing for them. Without a blight in their home life, they were treated as normal people.

Morgana would try to comfort him, but it wasn’t something he needed, though he appreciated it. He didn’t think of himself as a burden, he just knew their lives would be easier if he moved away. He enjoyed making people’s lives easier. Perhaps to a fault.

“More apartment listings?” Morgana would ask when Akira came home with multiple newspapers he picked up on the way home from school. The not-cat would join him at his desk while he perused through the options, and interject with his own wants and needs in a new place.

There were times where he circled potential spots. Only two, three, four stops max away by train. Enough to give both parties space. But then he’d stop and wonder if he really couldn’t handle one more year and save a little. But how much could his parents endure of this? How much could _he_ endure? It still hadn’t occurred to put himself first.

The tipping point for both parties was around the corner any moment, and it only had been a little over a month since his return. A week before Golden Week, his father declared they were taking a trip to a resort area. They needed to get away, and spend time as a family.

Akira was surprised by the sudden announcement at dinner. For one thing, the only time all three gathered was at dinner time, and it was mostly always eaten in silence. His father was also a penny pincher. Multiple nights away from home, during a popular travel time. They really couldn’t survive under a roof much longer if the town got under his father’s skin that much.

When Golden Week arrived, all three, along with Morgana stashed in his bag, climbed into a taxi. Trains were crowded, but also too many people to pry into their business. Regardless, even if the reason behind the trip wasn’t truly for family time, he was excited for the time away. He already knew how it would play out with his parents. His mother would try to spend time with him, but she’d tire too easily from being out too long in the sun. She’d then retreat back to their room where her husband had remained most likely with a cigarette in hand. That meant time for just Akira and his thoughts.

The thoughts he wanted to have didn’t linger for long with the commotion his town created upon his return. In a mixture of guilt, grief, and longing, the thoughts that demanded his attention were to recall the memories he had with a former rival, Goro Akechi.

He replayed their last palace over and over in his head recounting every decision he had to make. His connection to this reality was the glove he still carried in his pocket. It was almost like a security blanket. While he allowed himself to feel those negative emotions, touching the glove, even if just a mere graze reminded him that it couldn’t have gone any other way. Some vacation this was going to be if that was what he was going to do in his free time.

By the time they arrived at the resort after conquering traffic, the sun was setting. The lush water ponds surrounding the entrance would have been a serene experience, if you took away the holiday crowds.

After a long wait in the lines of checking in, they had been met with a slight change of plans. Technology was new to this particular inn, and they had overbooked their particular room. As a result, they got two rooms that were downgraded. While his father showed slight irritation once away from the desk clerk, Akira felt this deal worked even better in his favor. It’s not like they were going to reject the offer, and go back home.

Expanding further on his luck, Akira’s room was on one end of the inn, and his parents another. They put away their things and met up once more to eat together as a family in the banquet hall. The inn’s food was simple, and classic. The meal was eaten in silence just like at home, but only between them. Surrounding them were families, or groups of friends having boisterous conversations. Akira was okay with this because at least their silent meals meant it would go by quicker. When they were finished, his parents quickly excused themselves to their room as traveling had greatly tired them.

Akira retreated to his room as well. Morgana fell asleep with no issues, but then again he never had a problem falling asleep anywhere. Akira on the other hand tossed and turned in his bed. There was no doubt he was tired, but he was unable to let sleep take over his body. He got up quietly and decided to explore the inn rather than risk waking up Morgana.

The inn had closed most of its sight earlier in the night. The baths and gardens weren’t going to offer much sightseeing for Akira. The hallways were dimly lit, most likely as a cost saving measure. No night activities, no night wandering guests. Why waste energy and funds on lighting? It seemed their vacation getaway was really a discount ditch effort on his father’s part.

He found his way to the entrance lobby, and considered going over to his parents’ wing, but imagined he would find more of the same dimly lit hallways with nothing of interest.

Despite it being closed, he found himself wandering over to where the baths would be located. Perhaps he was homesick of the one he’d frequent back at Yongen-Jaya. The ones near his current house were always crowded, and there was always someone there who seemed to know of his past and would share to anyone nearby listening. It wasn’t a total loss to stop going, as it wasn’t exactly that close to his school or house.

When Akira rounded the corner, he noticed the lights were on, and he stood perplexed. Had they forgotten to turn the lights off for the night? Maybe someone had the same idea as him about sneaking in to make use of the empty facility. That would have been intriguing. Less intriguing, and more likely was that a worker simply used their keys after hours.

Doors of a locker being shut could be heard from behind the bath entrance. The mystery of the midnight bath guest would soon be revealed, and Akira shook his head wondering if he was that bored to stick around for an anticlimactic ending.

When the doors finally opened, Akira stood frozen at the sight of the midnight bather. Even in low light, it was hard to mistake that person for someone else. Chestnut hair that hung effortlessly above his shoulders, and an aura of tactful movements that carried his slender frame as he locked the doors behind him. A face that was bright and refreshing, even if you were on the receiving end of his harsh words.

Akira rubbed his eyes. He was tired, and had wandered around in the first place due to issues of falling asleep. He could have very been likely hallucinating. Dead men don’t take baths. Much less one that died technically twice. They were turning around, and their body movement indicated they would be heading in the direction away from Akira.

Even if it was an illusion, he had to say something. Anything. Well, maybe not anything. The wrong phrase would send this person running, assuming he was real.

“Goro Akechi.” He stated out loud, not questioned.

The figure stopped, but did not turn around. “Kurusu.” Akira’s family name hung in the air, even though it was said with less conviction in comparison to Akira’s. It didn’t matter. That was enough for him to step forward.

At the sound of Akira’s footsteps, Akechi slowly turned around to face him.

A moment of awkward silence lingered between the two again as they faced one another before Akira spoke again. “What are you doing here?”

“That should be my line of questioning.”

The two stood there without answering the other’s question. As if the first one to answer would lose. Seeing it as a loss worth having, Akira spoke first.

“My family came here for vacation.”

“Charming. Very well then, you should vacate away from me this very instant.” He said with a smile reminiscent of his princely days. In other words, he was already, very annoyed.

“So are you going to answer my question?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He started to walk off, but his body jerked back slightly when a pull was made at his wrist. “What do you think you’re doing, Kurusu?” A quick pull and he released himself from Akira’s temporary hold.

“So you are real.” Akira said staring at his hands in disbelief that he really did in fact touch an alive Goro Akechi.

“I’m not sure why that was necessary, but you have your confirmation. Now will you please retreat back to wherever it is you’re staying.” Any traces of relaxation from his soak was quickly leaving his body.

“I’m staying here.” Akira said.

“That’s not what I mea-“

“But back to the whole confirmation thing,” Akira interrupted. “How did we not see you when Maruki’s palace collapsed?”

“Maruki’s palace?” Akechi questioned and then bit his tongue for taking whatever bait Akira put out there to have him continue the conversation.

“Yeah. He said you were just my wish, and that’s why you were alive in our world. You…well ‘you’ I guess,” he said with air quotes. “-pushed for us to beat Maruki even at your own expense…so I’m going to have to ask again, what are you doing here?”

Akechi stared at Akira as if maybe he had somehow really did successfully shoot a bullet through some part of his brain. He still didn’t make any sense, and until he was going to get an answer, he wasn’t going to leave him alone. “Kurusu it’s late. I cannot piece whatever nonsense you are spewing at me right now. If you are truly here for the next few days, perhaps you can clarify further once I get some sleep. Will that suffice for you?” Insufferable piece of-

“Okay then, let’s get coffee tomorrow.” Akechi tightened his fist at how simple it was to please his former rival. Akira turned around and started walking back to his room, but stopped and slightly turned his head to call back out to Akechi. “It’s good to have you back, so don’t disappear on me again tomorrow. Good night, Akechi.” A slight wave, and Akira started to blend into the darkness.

Akechi’s fist had loosened, and tightened again over his farewell, matching an unexplainable feeling in his chest. “I should have let him rot in jail,” he concluded.

* * *

Both Morgana and Akira woke up to a door knock. Upon answering it, Akira found an inn worker on the other side. “Good morning sir, I have this message for you.” He handed Akira a folded note with two hands.

Once the door closed, Morgana stood by his side. “What’s that?”

“Instructions on where to meet for coffee.” Akira said reading the note thrice over to commit the details to memory.

“Why’d your parents send for a messenger though?”

“Oh it’s from Akechi,” Akira nonchalantly responded.

“Akechi!?” Morgana howled.

Akira held a finger to his mouth. “Shh, they don’t allow animals here, remember?”

“That is _not_ what we are focusing on right now! What do you mean Akechi?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, and I ran into him when I was exploring.”

“How is he alive?” Morgana questioned further and still escalated by the news.

“Not sure. Hoping to find out today. I can get you outside, if you’re okay exploring on your own today?” Akira asked as he grabbed his clothes to change into for the day.

Morgana pawed at his face. “Don’t need to worry about me, but should you be the one going off to see him? And alone?”

Akira pointed to the coffee shop name on the paper. “It’s in a public place. It’ll be fine.”

A sigh escaped Morgana’s mouth. “You always got this way around him. Just living in the moment and never thinking two steps ahead.”

“I don’t know about that. We thought pretty ahead when we messed with the interrogation room.” Akira dodged the swipe of Morgana’s paw. “I’ll be careful.”

He finished getting ready, and stowed Morgana in his bag and headed towards the banquet hall to grab breakfast with his parents.

“What shall we do today?” His mother asked both him and his father.

“Oh, I was thinking of going into town to explore a little,” Akira answered.

“That sounds lovely! I think I’ll join you, Akira. What about you dear?” She turned to her husband.

“No need. Can’t have that much different from our town,” his father answered without looking up from his newspaper.

Akira expected this as much. “Sure mom. Why don’t we visit the gardens first while it’s cool before we head into town?”

“Excellent planning, Akira!”

When they finished up breakfast, Akira and his mom made their way to the zen garden. From there, he was able to let Morgana out to be off on his own. It didn’t take long before his mother was fanning herself with a pamphlet from the inn.

“Goodness, I didn’t think the heat would be this bad today. Perhaps we explore the town tomorrow? I’m feeling quite tired from sun. Yes, I think I’ll head back to my room to rest.”

Akira nodded. “Sure thing, mom.” It was just as he had expected.

He walked his mother back to her room, and then exited the inn to follow the map on his phone to the cafe.

It wasn’t too far of a walk to reach Chagall Cafe, or perhaps it felt that way because somewhere along the route, Akira naturally picked up his pace. He arrived five minutes early, only to see Akechi already seated in a table in the corner of the cafe. Of course he would show up earlier than the time indicated on the note. Akira couldn’t help but smirk as he made his way over to him.

“Is this seat saved for someone?” He asked, deepening his voice just slightly on purpose.

Akechi hadn’t looked up yet. “Yes, sorry I’m meet-“ his even expression quickly soured when he looked up to see it was none other than Akira. “You’d think losing your phantom thief title would have made you drop the theatrics. Sit.” He instructed.

Akira gladly sat down, and gave the cafe a look around before picking up the menu. “Kind of a flashy place compared to your LeBlanc days,” he noted.

“There’s really only coffee chains around here, and this one has the least mediocre coffee.”

“Glad to see your taste hasn’t left you.”

Their slight banter was cut short by a waitress who came by to get their order. Until their drinks arrived, the two sat mostly in silence simply observing the customers that went in and out at their leisure. Akira couldn’t help but notice it was a much more comfortable silence in comparison to the times he was with his parents.

Once the waitress dropped off their drinks, Akechi got right to business. “Now that we have coffee, perhaps you’ll make more sense of whatever it was you were going on about last night?”

Akira scratched the back of his head. “Well I mean it’d probably help if you explained what happened after we beat Maruki.”

Akechi raised his eyebrow. “That name again. Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t know a Maruki?”

“Did…did you lose your memories?” Akira asked blinking a couple of times at him. He noticed the slight muscle twitch on Akechi’s face. “Well, I guess I should start when I saw you on Christmas Eve.”

Akira went into the explanation of Akechi showing up and offering to take the fall in regards to Shido. He talked about everyone falling temporarily into Maruki’s so-called perfect reality.

“Then, before we faced Maruki, I learned that you were also just a part of Maruki’s reality. You’d been brought back…because I had wanted you back.” Akira said slowly as he watched for any reaction from Akechi. He made no change of expression. Akira quickly continued his story and wrapped up on how they restored reality.

“Fascinating,” Akechi finally said after Akira finished. “I have no reason to lie to you, so I’ll say it again, I still don’t know about this Maruki ordeal, because I wasn’t there. Yes, I did manage to escape Shido’s palace, barely. But I kept a low profile in Shibuya, and once he confessed, I made my way to the inn. I’ve been there since. I was back in Shibuya briefly at the end of the third semester, but in no way does that coincide with your story.”

Akira frowned. “Then why-“

Akechi cut him off. “If this Maruki’s power was actualization, and he utilized mementos to draw out people’s wishes to create this ideal world of his, it wouldn’t be hard to surmise some remnant of my conscious was found from my days in Shibuya. Enough to put together a close personality to the Akechi you fought with. Dealing with the collective unconscious, I suppose even I could have supplied something even from all the way out here. Of course this is all speculation involving studies I merely glanced over, so there’s no definite answer.”

“Hmm, it sounds simple enough when you say it like that.” Akira thought about it for a second, but then shifted his focus to another detail Akechi had brought up. “You were in Tokyo?”

“Briefly.”

“Did you play a part in my release?” Akira didn’t want to dance around the subject.

“You changed Shido’s heart like you promised. I was indebted.”

“Would it kill you to just admit that you cared?”

Akechi’s face scowled at the sentiment. “Honestly, Kurusu, do you even listen? I’m glad it wasn’t really me who dealt with Maruki with you. Putting up with you and your softness, you’d have been dead before you even got to fight him.”

“You already tried that. It didn’t work.” Akira smirked.

“The fact that you can joke about that makes me realize you might even be sicker than me.”

Akira leaned back in his chair and stared at his empty cup. “Man, if I knew you were alive here the whole time just soaking in baths, I would have come up with a better wish.”

“You shouldn’t have wished for me at all.” Akechi curtly replied.

Akira winced at the response to his indirect confession. “Was it so bad that I wanted that?”

Akechi pulled out his wallet, and left money on the table for both of their drinks before standing up. “It appears we both got the answers we came here for today, so I don’t really see the point in lingering further on this conversation. Yes, I think we can say goodbye for good here. Enjoy the rest of your vacation, Kurusu.”

Akira got up and followed him immediately. “Akechi wait!”

“Leave me alone, Kurusu,” Akechi harshly spoke without turning his back. “Whatever it is you think you feel, it’ll disappear once we cut each other out of our lives. I promise you it’s not as hard as you believe, since we are no longer indebted to one another. Stop running after me.”

“Then stop making me chase after you.”

Akechi lingered a second far too long over Akira’s response. Still, he decided to continue forward. The hesitation was enough for Akira to reach out and pull on his hand again as he had done the night before. “Must you always-“

He whipped around to see that Akira had already let go of him, but his hands weren’t completely empty. He held onto one of the familiar gloves he used to wear.

Akira walked past Akechi. “Well, if you’re dead set on never seeing one another again, I guess I shouldn’t hang on to that anymore then.”

Akechi gripped the glove and stood where he stopped. He never once looked up to see the shrinking silhouette of Akira walking away from him. “Sentimental fool.” He whispered to himself, unsure if he was directing it to Akira, or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really came up with a way to include Akechi because I missed him not being in P5S. Ha. We'll get there in time. Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Embarrassed wasn’t something that Akira often felt in his life. Things naturally seemed to roll off his shoulders. Or perhaps that was more of a recent development. He decided not to dwell on that. At least not the grand scheme of it. But, his brain did play out everything he said or did towards Akechi within the past 24 hours.

Perhaps embarrassed was the wrong word. _I was still pretty indirect, but I was more upfront than I was expecting. Why?_ Akira thought to himself. He dismissed Morgana trying to cheer him up after giving a brief summary of his day. He didn’t need cheering up, just explanations.

Akira called back to the first few times he and Akechi interacted with one another. His stance on the Phantom Thieves remained firm regardless of the opposing opinions around him. Even though him and Akira clearly disagreed, there was something admirable in that about him. Underneath his saccharine smile, and cockiness, of course.

That being said, that was why _he_ chose to interact with Akechi. He wasn’t sure why a person like him held any interest in Akira. He never said anything spectacular, or profound in their conversations. He simply said what was on his mind.

Akira looked forward to getting an invite from Akechi. He told himself it was a good way to pass the time on days he didn’t have work, or plans. It was a good way to pick his brain and get any insight on opposing forces of the Phantom Thieves. He stopped telling himself that when he was the one actively inviting Akechi to hang out.

He found himself drawn towards the prince detective. At the time, he chalked it up as the effect that Akechi naturally had since he had so many fans. Never once did it occur it was of his own feelings he was acting upon. His brain hadn’t processed his feelings yet, but his body sure did.

The betrayal hurt him more than he let on with his friends. After all, they had a counterattack. There was no reason for him to express any concern outside of the plan going smoothly, but he had so many things he still wanted to say.

They reunited briefly, at Shido’s palace, and once again, he was left with little to no time to process his grief. The feeling of utter elation when Akechi had appeared again after their fight with Jaldobath, it was a moment for Akira to breathe, and realize he needed to sort his feelings out. The moment, like so many of theirs before, was short lived. The events to follow, both good and bad, blurred the choices he had to make regarding Akechi, but he became fully aware that this was more than admiration, or a never-ending rivalry. Akira Kurusu had fallen for Goro Akechi.

_Because I’ve lost him one too many times, I didn’t want to waste another moment,_ Akira concluded after going over their timelines.

Seeing Akechi as of recent, he held the same demeanor as the Akechi he fought alongside with against Maruki. He had forego any pretense of needing to be liked, and he was blunt and honest. He was relieved to see that that was real, because that’s the Akechi he liked best. He likes best. After hiding so much, perhaps his directness in his words and actions rubbed off on Akira.

Akira shot up from his position scaring Morgana off of the bed. Akechi never rejected Akira’s feelings. He looked at the clock to see it was 11 at night. _And neither should he._

Akira reassured Morgana that he did not have to follow him, and he’d be fine on his own. He made his way back to the closed baths, and saw that no light was on like the night before. He stood in front of the doors and waited. In about ten minutes time, he heard his name with a familiar dry expression.

“Kurusu.” Akira turned around to see Akechi. “You idiot.”

“Care for some company?” He asked.

“I’m already risking my access by sneaking in at this hour, why should I increase that for you?” Akechi’s arms crossed, and was unamused by Akira’s offer.

“Because you were wrong.” The right words to keep Akechi’s attention. “You still owe me. I confessed to you, and you didn’t give me an answer.” Akira reasoned matter-of-factly.

“I can tell you right now, and then you won’t need to accompany me at all.” Akechi cooly replied.

“You wouldn’t want to risk me telling any of the staff about your late night perks.” Akira hoped this boldness of his would never leave him.

Akechi’s eyebrows raised in annoyance. He walked over to Akira and slammed his towel into his chest. “Hold this.” He said bitterly as he unlocked the doors.

Akira watched as Akechi turned on the needed lights and configure the baths to a desirable temperature. The two took showers apart from one another, and joined each other quietly in the baths.

“So have you always known?” Akira finally spoke and asked Akechi.

“You were always a good liar, in theory. Your body actions gave you away most of the time, whenever it was just us. At first I thought it was an endearing infatuation. Then it became a liability as it grew.”

“But you never brought it up.”

“Because I wasn’t going to spell it out for you, Kurusu. Also in case you forgot, I had other plans for you at that moment in time.”

“I haven’t forgotten. Was that the only reason?”

“The only reason for what?”

“The only reason you didn’t turn me down, or set my feelings straight. Because you had other orders.”

Akechi kept still in trying to figure out Akira’s line of questioning. “Yes,” he finally answered.

Akira let out a sigh of relief. “So it was never because you couldn’t return my feelings.”

“Honestly is that all you took away from that?”

“And you still haven’t,” Akira added on. He didn’t let Akechi have a moment. “What are you doing here anyway, at this inn? An extended vacation?”

Akechi unsure of the subject change, sighed and decided to follow it rather than circle back to the original topic. “The inn function is relatively new. It’s a rehabilitation place of sorts. I came here when I was younger. A distant relative had admitted my mother at one point.”

Akira listened intently. “They took care of her and got her back on her feet. It was the first place I thought of once I escaped. They asked no questions when I arrived with my own half-assed treated wounds. They took care of me, and I stayed to help out as a way to repay them.”

“Do you live here now?” Akira asked.

“I stayed here for quite some time. I was going to leave for good when I went back to Shibuya to help with the investigation and evidence that cleared you.” Akechi avoided Akira’s gaze in this moment. “I assumed I would be locked up for a very long time. Turns out Sae-san really does live up to her title. Two years probation, and mandated therapy. I had already started on the latter here, so my probation was kept to this area. So here, I am.”

Akechi’s shoulders sunk into the heat of the water. “I stayed a little longer after I came back, to help them make the business integration. Depending on how the holidays went, which have been well, I’d move on to my own place since they won’t have the space for me here.”

“I see.” Akira said stewing on all the information Akechi had presented him.

“No other comment?” Akechi glanced sideways at Akira now.

“I guess I’m surprised you told me that much, what with avoiding me earlier today.”

“You asked,” Akechi said through gritted teeth. _Kurusu…he still gets under my skin. I forget how easy it is to let my guard down around him._ Akechi seethed in his head.

“You must not get a lot of time to yourself staying here if you’re sneaking in just for a bath,” Akira remarked ignoring Akechi’s exasperation at him.

“It is a holiday period. Don’t forget, I’m not here as a guest.” He softly lectured.

After a long moment of silence, Akira spoke. “We should move in together.”

Akechi stared at the blank expression Akira held while suggesting the notion. _Someone so grandly transparent in his words, and so opaque in his expression. I forgot how much I hated him for this._ Akechi thought.

“Notion denied.” He sternly replied.

“Relax. We could get two bedrooms.”

“That’s not the issue.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“ _You_ , Kurusu.”

“I’m a quiet roommate. I have references,” Akira cheekily replied.

“What benefit do you get living with me, of all people? Or have you already forgotten?” Akechi said offhandedly to him.

“I told you. I haven’t forgotten. I’m still pissed off at you.” Akechi had no words prepared as he wasn’t expecting that response. After all, Akira was the one who kept actively wanting to see him while he was here.

“What exactly are you pissed off about?” Akechi knew the answer.

“You’re joking right?”

“Humor me.”

“Well let’s remove the attempted murder from the equation because that’s a little too obvious even for you, _detective_.”

“That’s not the reason?” Akechi did not know the answer.

Akira looked at him incredulously feeling heat inside him, and not from the baths. “No, you jerk! Let’s start with how you just told me you were fully aware of how I felt, and just kept letting me stumble around like an idiot trying to figure out what was a lie and what was the truth during our times together after the whole casino thing. Then for a moment, one stupid moment of hope, I really thought you were going to realize you are, in fact cared, for. All of that gone. You sacrificed yourself without even thinking about what I wanted. For what? To get _even_? That’s not even, that’s just you somehow needing to get things done your way. Don’t get me started on not even contacting me once while you were in Shibuya, or should I keep going, you…you selfish bastard.”

Akechi once thought that seeing his rival falter from his even demeanor would bring him great satisfaction. Seeing Akira openly be frustrated, no, furious, at him, made his chest ache. _He will tear you apart._ He was absolutely a danger to be around.

Akira let out a long, exasperated sigh, and sunk his body deeper into the baths. “God that felt good to say.” He somehow had a grin on his face, which greatly confused Akechi. “I mean it’s just a start, but I never really got to talk about any of that.”

“Why not?” Akechi asked with caution.

“Probably shouldn’t curse the dead, I thought. Plus, not like my friends really knew, and there were other issues that kept coming up.”

Akechi studied the look on Akira, and while he had mentioned he had more to say, he did look as if a burden had been removed from him. He was so simple, and simultaneously complex. Absolutely insufferable. Why didn’t he just leave and be done with him altogether?

His thoughts were interrupted by Akira getting up, and starting to get out of the baths. “You’ll hear more about it of course, if we do end up living together. Sounds appealing right?” He had a smirk on his face. “Well, actually for you, it might.” Again, Akechi wanted nothing more than to permanently punch that look off of his face. “I’ll be around for two more days, so you should think about it.”

“If you hate a person so much, you can’t really still be considering living with them,” Akechi snapped back.

“I never said I hated you. I’m just pissed at you. You can still care for someone, but be upset at them.” Akira turned to Akechi and softly smiled at him, once again confusing him. “I’ll see you around.” He said seeing himself out to get dried and dressed.

Akechi remained in the baths and sunk his shoulder deeper in the hot waters. It was getting late, and he wasn’t sure how to process the entire conversation that had just happened. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he grew. “Two days. He’ll be gone in two days.”

* * *

The next day, as he promised, Akira took his mother into town to see the shops. It truly was nothing out of the ordinary, and she quickly retired to her room when they came back. With more listings he had picked up from his time out, he retreated to a table that overlooked the gardens. He spread them out and began to compare the various listings.

He got lost in budgeting, as it wasn’t his strongest area of expertise. Time, and his surroundings escaped him. Evening had fallen, and he hadn’t realized that someone had been looking over his shoulders.

“Tell me, Kurusu, is your new hobby ignoring everything I say?” Akira turned around to see Akechi donning his princely smile. Not having done anything yet, Akira had already annoyed him for the day.

“This?” He pointed to the listings. “Have a seat,” he gestured to the empty chair across from him. “I’m looking these up for me,” Akira responded as he brought his eyes back to the listings.

“You’re moving whether I’m involved or not.” Akechi stated.

“Well, it is cheaper to split a two bedroom.” Akira continued to flip through the pages of the magazine.

“So it was a suggestion out of convenience,” Akechi said finding himself slightly bothered.

“No, it was a suggestion out of a want,” Akira easily responded back, still not meeting Akechi’s eyes to his benefit, as he colored over the statement.

“Don’t you already have a place? Free of charge?” Akechi was the one this time to change the subject.

Akira stared at the listings for a second before he leaned back in his chair and then stared off into the gardens. “Yeah, but you can’t put a price on a certain feeling.”

“Were you always this vague?”

A mischievous smile graced Akira’s face. “Well, I had to learn from someone.”

The start of playful banter for the two was cut short when Akira’s parents approached the table.

“Oh Akira, we were going to head to dinner early tonight. Glad we found you on the way,” his mother exclaimed. She noticed the young man sitting across her son with an air of familiarity. “Someone you know?”

Akira looked up at his parents. “This is Goro Akechi. We met when I was in Tokyo.”

“Oh, where have I heard that name?” She softly mumbled to herself, but quickly returned to the conversation. “Pardon my manners!” She laughed nervously. “It’s nice to meet you.” Akechi nodded and smiled to return the sentiment, and nothing else was said. “Well, would you like to join us for dinner?” She invited before the silence could stretch into awkward territory.

It wasn’t difficult for Akechi to read the woman. She was inviting him out of politeness. More than likely she was hoping he would decline, and in that manner she would avoid any potential unpleasantness and save face. He quickly glanced over at the man he presumed to be Akira’s father. He had not said a single word, but Akechi could tell that his wishes lined up with his wife’s.

He flashed a brilliant smile at them. “That would be lovely. Thank you for letting me join you.”

Akira’s eyes widened and Akechi caught the look of surprise. Both had initially been sure of Akechi’s decline, but the quick interaction left Akechi wanting to know more about Akira’s parents. The two got up to walk with his parents to the dining hall.

Dinner was quiet at their table, even with their guest. Akechi found himself asking Akira’s parents basic questions such as what they did for a living, and the sorts. Their answers were short, and to the point.

Akira once had glanced over at Akechi giving him a look indicating that he was wasting his time, so Akechi joined them in their quiet dining. For a moment, anyway.

When they were nearly finished, Akechi spoke up again. “My apologies for asking so many questions.” His princely tone came out in full force. “I do have one more question. I know the owners of this inn, and I’m sure they would love feedback from guests such as yourself. How would this compare to places such as Tokyo?” He felt the air shift uncomfortably.

“Oh apologies again. I suppose that’s presumptuous of me to assume you came out to Tokyo during Kurusu’s stay. Yes, I suppose I can’t really recall a time that Kurusu had mentioned either of you.” His calm, innocent demeanor that he once used on television interviews was paying off here. Feigning innocence was usually the way to go with adults, and Kurusu’s parents were no different.

Akira’s father placed his chopsticks down a little too firmly on the rests provided. “Him being sent away was a punishment, not a vacation opportunity.”

“Even though he was innocent?” Akechi ignored any looks Akira was giving him about halting the questioning.

“From what I understand, he was too busy getting himself involved in other people’s business rather than clearing himself quicker. Thank you for the food.” Akira’s father got up from the table signaling he was done with the conversation.

“O-oh yes, thank you for the food.” His mother followed her husband’s motions. “I think the two of us will retire to the evening. It was nice meeting you, and Akira, we’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow?” She stared intensely at him to ensure that only he was getting the invite.

Akira nodded, and when his parents were out of ear sight he turned to Akechi. “What the hell was that?”

“Coffee?” Akechi asked him as he got up from the table as well.

“…sure?” Akira followed him to a vending machine outside.

Akechi paid for two canned coffees and handed one to Akira. “Thanks.”

“Well, ultimately, that was rather harmless,” Akechi responded after taking a sip. “Their defenses were up the moment you mentioned that we had met in the city.”

“Yeah, that’s how it’s been,” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “If they don’t talk about it, to them, it’s like it never happened.”

“They’re quite different from what I imagined.” Akechi plainly stated.

“How exactly did you imagine them?” Akira asked leaning his back on the vending machine.

“Knowing you, I thought all _that_ would come from somewhere.” He vaguely gestured to his point. “The kind, and gallant Kurusu to save the day whenever someone is in need. You think you would have learned those admirable traits from your parents. Did you have a caretaker then?”

Akira gently tugged at one of his loose curls in his bangs. “I was home alone a lot. My father worked long hours, and my mother liked to gossip with other housewives. I was mature enough to take care of myself, they said.” He turned and offered a soft smile at Akechi.

Akechi had been slightly mocking him earlier, but he wasn’t wrong. The Akira that stood before him _was_ a result of his parents, just not in the manner he had been thinking.

“Well perhaps it’s for the best you’re nothing like them.” He took another sip of his canned coffee. “They’re rather,” a pause to find the right words. “Plastic.”

“Plastic huh?” Akira let the comparison sit in for a second. “That’s one way to describe it. Yeah, plastic. Like the saran wrap kind.”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“Well, they’re suffocating.”

Akechi had shared his family life with Akira before, but he never really returned the favor. He admitted to himself it was due to his poor assumptions. After all, thinking that Akira’s parents were warm, he wouldn’t have wished to hear about it back in those days.

“I thought I could wait it out one more year, but that’s looking to be a little too long. The feeling I spoke of earlier, I was vague because I can’t seem to find the right word for it.”

“Try and describe it,” Akechi encouraged him to continue showing this side of himself.

“It’s the feeling of freedom, but somehow even stronger than that. Almost like revenge in a way too. Whether they choose to see who I really am, it won’t matter because I’ve already left them behind. It’s this…this feeling of…”

“Liberation.” Akechi stated.

“Liberation,” Akira tested the word in his own mouth. He smiled to himself. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. That’s the one. You’re good at that. Thank you.” He smiled at Akechi.

_Don’t look at me like that,_ Akechi thought. _Why are you always thanking me, when I-_

“Earlier, they didn’t even notice the magazines that were all out, with the apartment listings too.” Akira smiled to himself before pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m actually glad you joined us for dinner. Seeing their discomfort, kind of rewarding, I’m not going to lie. But man, now I’m just left feeling exhausted.”

Akira walked over to Akechi and stopped in front of him. Akechi made note in their proximity that he still at the very least had a height advantage on Akira. In a swift motion, Akira bent down to have his forehead rest on Akechi’s shoulder.

Akechi’s entire body tensed up at the action. “What are you-“

“I told you, I’m tired.”

They had been drinking coffee, but Akechi knew it wasn’t a comment to his state in that moment. His body softened, while still supporting the weight of Akira on him. “You should go to bed then,” He said gently.

“Hmm, no midnight bath tonight?” Akira lightly teased.

“No, I think I’m tired too.”

Akira stood there one second longer before lifting up his head. He turned to make his way back to his room, but stopped. “We should do something tomorrow, before I leave.”

Akechi found himself nodding even though Akira had already turned around and missed the confirmation.

* * *

Akira watched as Morgana stretched in the sunbeams. “Careful now. Stretch too much, and you’ll run out of things to do for the day,” he teased.

“Maybe I’d have more things to do if you wouldn’t keep ditching me for a certain someone,” Morgana pouted.

“Sorry, I’m all yours today, how about that?” Akira smiled giving Morgana a pet on the head.

The door knocked, and Akira got up to answer it. Morgana watched him answer the door, and once again receive a note from a worker at the inn. He let out a sigh. “Well that was a short lived promise.”

_I’m sure dinner must be your favorite part of the day, but care to ditch it? I’ll be at the station at 5._

Akira looked up from the note he read to a Morgana already waving him off. “It’s fine, leave me to wither here.”

“Dramatic.” Akira said sitting next to him and petting him again. “You don’t have to wither until 5.”

Morgana playfully swiped at him, and Akira took that as his cue to get ready for breakfast.

For the most part, breakfast was quiet. No mention of the dinner from yesterday, and his mother was chatting happily about visiting the baths later on in the day.

“I won’t be able to join dinner tonight.” Akira spoke once his mother took a moment to pause about the baths.

“You won’t?” His mother asked. “But it’s our last night here, Akira,” she frowned.

“I thought, maybe you’d like some time on your own together. I was invited out, and already said yes.” He sheepishly responded.

“Oh? With Gou Akechi we met the other night?” His mother asked.

“Goro Akechi.” Akira quickly corrected.

“He was a detective of sorts, wasn’t he?” His father spoke without looking from his paper. “So what’s he doing out here? Did he fail, or just couldn’t cut it? These kids these days getting so popular so quickly, they never seem to make it these days.”

“Neither of those are even close to what happened,” Akira stated firmly.

His father lowed his newspaper so that his eyes met Akira’s. “Don’t talk back. If you want to spend time with him, tell him before or after dinner.” He raised his newspaper indicating that his word was final.

Akira was about to speak, but his mom interjected sensing the two about to have their differences. “Your father is right, Akira. You should do as you’re told by your parents first, not your friends.” Because adults are always right.

Akira placed his chopsticks down to rest on his bowl. He easily could have stayed quiet, and just agreed, but later ditch dinner anyway. That was the favorable route. He would get his way, and his parents would be appeased in the moment. He felt his body starting to give out from exhaustion again over the exchange. This time, no one around for him to lean on to rest. He was tired. He was always tired.

“Thank you for breakfast,” he stated, and slowly got up from the table. “I’ll see you both…” for dinner. _Make it easy on yourself and just say ‘dinner’_ Akira thought, but he was tired. “tomorrow.”

“Akira!” His father’s voice snapped at him.

Akira never once acted out as a kid. He thought the one time he did, they would give him some slack. Or maybe it’s because he never did, they were acting the way they were now. He did just come back from probation. It could be that. It could be all three.

He was already up and walking away not caring whatever consequences he would face later when they returned home. _Liberation_ , he thought of the word that was used to describe his feelings. This was just a small taste of it.

Knowing he couldn’t stay there at the hotel after shattering the perfect family facade, he walked outside and saw Morgana was already hanging out nearby. “We should probably not be around here for a bit.” Akira let out a chuckle as he walked with Morgana to nowhere explaining what he meant.

“You think if you’re kicked out, they’ll kick me out too?” Morgana asked.

“Probably. Mom wasn’t exactly thrilled that you came home with me. She kept pretending to be allergic that first week, remember?”

Morgana hopped onto a nearby fence, and used that to hop onto Akira’s shoulders. “You might want to be less picky about an apartment if that really is the case.”

“It’ll happen,” Akira shrugged. He had other things to look forward to right now.

They walked around town, and Akira even bought sushi for him and Morgana for lunch. He found a batting cage and killed some time there. The hours went by painfully slow when he had something to look forward to.

He walked back to the inn to let Morgana hang around there until he got back. He gave him a reminder to not get caught before he headed to the station an hour earlier than the meeting time.

Akira absentmindedly spent time on his phone until it read five on the dot. He looked around, smiling to himself over the fact that Akechi hadn’t shown up ten minutes prior to the time he indicated, like he often did.

Five turned to fifteen minutes after, and there was no sign of Akechi. He gave it ten more minutes, and he thought how both of them were idiots for not exchanging numbers. Another five before he tried texting his old number only to get a message that the number was in fact no longer in service.

Akira sat for another twenty minutes. There was no point in going back to the inn now, but he didn’t have to wait there. Especially since the longer he waited there, the feeling of dread creeped further into his brain. His phone was his tool to distract him from any thoughts that something could have happened to Akechi, or worse, like times before, he wasn’t really there.

With nearly an hour having passed, Akira got up, and took one last scan of the station area. His eyes widened, and he never felt more relief in his life, even after defeating a god, when he saw Akechi running towards him. If he didn’t have any restraint, he’d hold his arms out to catch the sprinting Akechi. Instead, he let himself run up to him, and meet him halfway.

“You’re…you’re actually…still here.” Akechi managed in between deep breaths. _He actually waited…for me._ Even Akechi’s thoughts needed a breath in between.

Akira noticed beads of sweat had formed. How fast exactly did he travel to get here? “Do you need some water?” He asked ready to head over to the nearest machine, but Akechi had grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“It’s…fine. We’re already…running late.” He let go of his arm, and walked over to the platform to secure a spot for the next train coming in.

Akira wanted to ask more question, but he let Akechi catch his breath first. The train arrived, and both entered quickly finding a spot to sit down.

“My apologies, Kurusu.” Akechi spoke and let out one last cough as he finally winded down from his run. “I was kept at work longer than I had expected.”

“What’s your phone number?” Akira asked. “That way, you don’t have to become an olympic runner next time, and I’m not worried about you.”

Akechi straightened himself and rolled his eyes. “You’re so sure we’ll see each other again after today.”

“I’m not the one who bolted to the train station,” Akira reminded him with a grin, prompting Akechi to reluctantly take out his phone and have them exchange contacts once more. “Where are we going by the way? You mentioned something about being late?”

“I haven’t seen Morgana with you this whole trip. Did curiosity kill him too?” Akechi asked earning some degree of silence from Akira.

Akira wasn’t typically a fan of surprises, but the last time Akechi took him somewhere without any information beforehand, it was the jazz club, and he didn’t mind that one bit. The two sat in silence as the train carried on stopping to pick up and drop off passengers. They were able to keep their seats for the entire ride. The golden hour light filtering through the train was scenic, and served to calm Akira down even more from his earlier scare.

Three stops later, Akechi got up signaling Akira to follow him as well. They walked for a little less than ten minutes before Akechi stopped them in front of a large apartment complex. “I figured with all your research you’ve been doing, you could provide valuable insight on my own search.” He explained to him as they went inside, and he asked to speak with the person who would let them tour the place he had requested.

Akira laughed to himself. Akechi had to be showy even in his rejections. Still, he appreciated that he was valued in whatever it was that he had to offer in terms of opinions. The two followed the woman behind the counter into an elevator to the seventh floor.

She led them to an apartment door and unlocked it for them to tour. When they entered, Akira noted it was spacious. As the woman began to start listing details, her phone went off and she excused herself to take it.

“Initial thoughts?” Akechi asked.

“It’s got a lot of room." He scanned the empty living area, and made note of the windows. "You’ll probably get a lot of sunlight for plants, if you’re into that sort of thing,” Akira remarked.

“Not really someone with a green thumb, I’m afraid.” He walked over to the kitchen. “It’s a bit pricier, but this has a more spacious kitchen compared to other listings I saw.”

“So you finally learned to use something other than a microwave,” Akira teased, earning a scowl from Akechi. “Are the rooms small to make up for all this space?”

Akechi walked him over to a door and opened it to show a rather modest sized bedroom. “Not bad.” He commented, and walked over to the door next to it. He opened it and saw the bathroom had two sinks, and a good sized sitting tub. “Comfortable sized bathroom too. Sure this is all within your budget?”

There was one more door over, and Akira walked over to it. “Wow, it’s even got an extra linen closet.” He opened the door to find instead another room behind it. “Or, office space,” he corrected himself.

“Yes, office sp-“ Akechi stopped and stared blankly at Akira. _Really, he cannot be that stupid, can he?_

Akira turned around and smiled at Akechi. “It looks like you managed to find a really good place. Congratulations!” He genuinely celebrated for him.

Akechi quickly turned away from Akira’s celebratory words. “I haven’t put in an offer yet.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Figuring out distance for things.”

Akira pulled out the map on his phone. “Yeah, I’m a little surprised you didn’t go for somewhere closer to your work. That was, what, about a 30 minute train ride?”

The two headed back into the kitchen area, and Akechi leaned up against the counter. “A little far, yes, but I can always pass the time with reading. It’s the furthest I can travel out within my probation limits. 30 minutes by train from the inn,” he paused to make eye contact with Akira. “And about 20 minutes by train from here to your school.”

Akira looked up from his phone and met Akechi’s stare. “If that’s too far-“

Akira couldn’t pay attention to anything else Akechi was talking about in regards to distance. The extra room he thought to be office space was supposed to be _his_ room. He looked past Akechi to the kitchen. A detail no doubt taken into account for him, because Akira enjoyed cooking. At least the one dish he was able to do with confidence. This wasn’t a rejection, it was an acceptance.

“It’s perfect.”

“Sorry?” Akechi had been going on about how Akira’s proposition doesn’t really work in regards to his probation. He looked at Akira’s eyes which seemed to be shining brilliantly with gratitude.

“It’s perfect,” Akira repeated himself with a softness that made Akechi’s chest feel tight.

“I haven’t even told you the price yet. You were just talking about it earlier with concern.”

“Akechi, it’s perfect.”

Something caught in Akechi’s throat, as he couldn’t respond to the third time Akira had mentioned the state of the situation. Only when the woman from the complex entered the room again, did Akechi find his voice. “Ah, well perhaps, we should put in the application then. If you’re sure.” He added in again to truly test Akira’s preference on the matter.

Akira nodded at Akechi and stepped forward slightly indicating he wanted Akechi to walk with him. “I’m sure.”

The woman ushered the two back downstairs to get started on the papers, and both found themselves feeling positive their own way. It’s only when Akira offers to wire six months rent upfront right then and there, that Akechi’s mood sours.

“I didn’t agree to this to be taken care of,” Akechi scowls once the paperwork is done, and no one is around to hear about financial logistics.

“I know,” Akira replied. “The amount of money back from the metaverse days, I probably should unload some of it, or it might look suspicious,” he reasoned.

“Or you could invest it, if you were smart.”

“I already did that for some of it,” Akira shyly admits. “I figured that’s something you would have told me to do had you been around, so I did.” His shy demeanor switched to one that was devilish in an instant. “But you’re not getting away with this situation being completely paid for. Cleaning, and groceries. That’s all on you. I hate that stuff,” he casually remarked. “But please, stay away from cooking. I can handle that.”

Akechi had to compose himself to ensure that he didn’t grab Akira by the collar of his shirt, and yell at him into oblivion for not only choosing to listen to him after he was presumed dead, but also insulting his cooking abilities in the process.

“So I’m your live-in maid now?”

“Not at all, but I can get you an outfit, if you’re into that sort of thing.” Akira didn’t wait for a reaction as he pulled out his phone to look for somewhere nearby to grab dinner.

“Kurusu, you-“ He wanted to express just how insufferable he found him, but stopped as he watched him read the contents of his phone. He seemed to stand taller, as if Akechi’s decision truly set him free from whatever confined him in the first place.

_Liberation._ Akechi thought about the word he provided to his rival the other night. Throughout their time in the past few days, he had felt his entire being constrict and release repeatedly around Akira. If he really thought about it, that didn’t feel freeing for him. If he really, really thought about it, Akira annoyed him often, and opposed him always over inconvenient matters. Had he actually trapped himself in the process of freeing Akira?

Admittedly, he would have accepted Akira’s proposal, in his own time. A time very far down from the point of time they were currently at. The dinner with Akira’s parents had drastically altered his timeline. _Kurusu doesn’t need saving though._ He let their sentimental past delude him into this, he thought. Idiot. We don’t owe each other anything. Why? He had not thought carefully about this at all. 

“Akechi, you coming?” Akechi looked up to see Akira patiently waiting for him. Not so much waiting for him to come out of his daze, but to walk by his side to wherever he chose for dinner. That’s right. Because of his actions, Akira was more like the one he remembered, and expected. But this Akira was also still very different. This Akira was getting increasingly bold in showcasing his feelings. He had definitely made a mistake. Goro Akechi had fallen for Akira Kurusu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely planned the outline of this, and it'll be a minute I think before we get into P5S content. Which is good for those who haven't played or beat it yet. Also good for me because I just want them to have some time together and be happy? Happy...that's a word we can use, sure. I'm still figuring out tags. And if I even want to give chapter names. One thing at a time.


End file.
